Erinys
, Ferry |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |relatives =Annand (Elder Sister) Lewyn (Husband) Rahna (Mother-in-Law) Ced (Son) Fee (Daughter) |game =Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |firstseen =Chapter 2: Disturbance in Agustria |class =Pegasus Knight |mirage = |voiceby = }} Erinys (Fury in the Super Tactics Book) is a character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. Erinys is 17 years old, as revealed in the Mitsuki Oosawa manga. Erinys is the only playable female character in Sigurd's tale who is not of noble heritage or holy crusader descent. When paired up, Erinys's children will be Fee and Ced. Profile Genealogy of the Holy War Erinys is one of the Four Angelic Knights of Silesse, and is the younger sister of the squad's captain, Annand. Both Erinys and her sister are childhood friends and retainers to the wayward Prince Lewyn of Silesse. She leads a squad towards Sigurd's army while searching for Lewyn, having been deceived that Lewyn had been kidnapped by Sigurd. Thracia 776 While Erinys does not have a fixed partner in Genealogy of the Holy War, Erinys is canonically married to Lewyn in Thracia 776, and has bore two children with him: Ced and Fee. After the Battle of Belhalla, Rahna dies, leaving Erinys as the Queen of Silesse while her husband has gone missing in the aftermath. She reigns as best she can while awaiting her husband's return to the country, but will eventually succumbs to an unknown illness. Personality Erinys sports a sweet, polite and honest personality, also appearing oblivious towards her suitors. This can be seen when she is paired up with Lewyn, when he mentions that he feels that she is better looking than her sister is. This essentially means that Lewyn is in love with her, but Erinys appears to be rather oblivious to his affections, and only realises this very fact when he confesses directly to her. In the second generation of Genealogy of the Holy War, Ced will mention that Fee resembles her mother, suggesting that Erinys "never could turn a blind eye when somebody was in trouble." In-Game Base Stats Growth Rates |50% |20% |10% |20% |30% |20% |30% |10% |} Promotion Gains +1 +1 C }} Overall Erinys is the first flying unit that can be recruited in Genealogy of the Holy War, and the only flying unit that can be recruited in the first generation. As the only flying unit, she fulfills an important role in Sigurd's army. She joins you late in Chapter 2 with some pretty strong starting stats. She, unfortunately, comes with the worst growths in the entire game(tied with Sylvia and Hannibal), though her strong base stats will ensure that this is not a crippling flaw. Her main problems are her relatively low Strength and her below average durability. There are some options to remedy this. She is a good candidate for a Power Ring to solidify her offense or a Shield Ring to shore up her defenses. Alternatively, you could have Finn sell her his Brave Lance before he leaves at the end of Chapter 3. This is particularly good option if Finn is a father, as he will lose the Brave Lance no matter what. However, it may be best to leave the Brave Lance with Finn so he can more effectively defend Leif and Nanna when he rejoins you in Chapter 7. Erinys is a great candidate for the Life Bracelet as she is frequently by herself, and far away from any healers. Despite some minor stat-related flaws, Erinys more than makes up for it in her battlefield versatility. Most often, Erinys will be the unit tasked with saving burning villages since she can usually get there the fastest. Additionally, she can act as a decoy to split up armies or otherwise change the movement patterns of enemy armies. She can also be used to attract the attention of Reptor's army, forcing them to make their move as early as possible. Another option is to have her engage in guerilla tactics by repeatedly attacking an enemy army, then retreat to the safety of mountainous or densely forested areas and repeat the process. After she Promotes, she also has the option of acting as a highly mobile healer. Mother Overview Erinys can be a little awkward to pair for because her children are a bit mismatched in what they want for stats. Her daughter, Fee, is a Pegasus Knight that will generally want more Strength and moderate Magic. Her son, Ced, is a Pre-Promoted Sage that will want Magic. Luckily, Ced has strong enough base stats that he will turn out well regardless of his father. If his father is more physically oriented with a poor Magic stat, the pairing will usually still turn out fine if he inherits a Magic Ring. Erinys is best paired up with Lewyn. Claud, Azelle, Naoise , and Alec are decent choices with flaws. The rest should be avoided due to lack of inheritable skills, poor stat fits for the children, a lack of inheritable weapons, or a combination of all of those. * Lewyn: Many players choose this pairing as it is canon according to the events of Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. Fee will have great offensive potential with Pursuit, Adept, and Critical all in her arsenal. While her Strength stat will suffer, the combination of skills should make up for it. If she inherits a Power Ring from Erinys, this problem should be fixed. Ced will inherit the mighty Forseti, making him a force of nature, on top of some very offensively potent skills. This pairing is excellent with almost no downsides. * Claud: Fee will inherit great Resistance growth, allowing her to more effectively deal with Mage type units that are more abundant in the second generation. She unfortunately will not inherit good Strength growth, and no combat skills outside of Pursuit. It is strongly recommended she is passed a Power Ring with this pairing. She will, however, gain the ability to use B-rank staves after promoting to a Falcon Knight, improving her capability to act as a flying healer. Ced will inherit the Valkyrie Staff alongside stats that perfectly suit him. He is only really hurt by the lack of offensive skills since Claud provides none. * Azelle: Fee will do massive damage with Magic Swords due to her Minor Fjalar blood and Azelle's good speed growth will complement her mother's. This pairing helps out Ced the most as his magic and speed will be superb. Azelle can hand over all his tomes yet Ced will most likely rely on his Lightning tome. This pairing only gives the siblings Pursuit if either parents didn't pass any significant bands or rings. * Naoise: Fee will turn out exceptional, inheriting a good Strength growth as well as Pursuit, Charge, and Critical. She will also inherit more durability from Naoise which she desperately needs. Ced, unfortunately, will suffer terrible Magic growth and inherit no items unless Naoise is allowed to defeat Chagall in Chapter 2 and then not sell off the Physic Staff he receives in order to allow it to actually be used in the first generation. It is highly recommended that you pass Ced a Magic Ring with this pairing. He will still gain great skills and be a good unit, but this pairing prioritizes Fee at the cost of Ced. * Alec: This pairing is somewhat marginal, but has its own unique spin. Fee will inherit Nihil from Alec, allowing her to no longer fear Critical strikes from Bow units. She otherwise gains even but unimpressive growths. Ced will suffer poor overall growths and poor Magic, so Alec should pass him a Magic Ring if this pairing is pursued. Like Naoise, this pairing prioritizes Fee over Ced. Conversations In Chapter 2, if Lewyn speaks to Erinys, he will recruit her. In Chapter 2, Erinys may speak to Sigurd, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 4, before Thove Castle is captured, if neither Sylvia, Lewyn, nor Erinys has a lover, position Sylvia adjacent to Erinys. This will trigger a conversation in which Sylvia will gain 50 love points with Lewyn, and Erinys gaining 25 love points with him. In Chapter 4, if neither Erinys nor Lewyn has a lover, after Silesse Castle is captured, Lewyn may speak to Erinys, resulting in them falling in love instantly. In Chapter 5, after Phinora Castle is captured, if Erinys is in love with either Lewyn, Arden or Naoise, she may speak to her lover, but nothing will result of it. Love Growths *Naoise: 50+2 *Alec: 50+2 *Arden: 50+2 *Finn: 50+2 *Midayle:50+2 *Lewyn: 210+2 *Chulainn: 50+2 *Azelle: 50+2 *Jamke: 50+2 *Claud: 100+3 *Beowolf:50+2 *Lex: 50+2 *Dew: 50+2 Quotes Battle Conversations As an Enemy Vs. Lewyn As an Ally Vs. Chagall * Chagall: Mwahaha, it's you... Finally realised the truth, did you? You stupid woman. * Erinys: Chagall! You lied to me... I cannot forgive you! Prepare yourself! Vs. Deet'var * Deet'var: Heheheh, Erinys... This is a fine meeting... I'll present your head to Duke Maios as a souvenir! * Erinys: No way, Deet'var! I'm not the Erinys you once knew. I won't lose. * Deet'var: Heh. Erinys, you crybaby. You're all talk. Don't make me laugh!! Vs. Pamela * Pamela: Oh, it's Erinys... So, you came back, huh. * Erinys: Pamela!! I can never forgive you for what you did to my sister! * Pamela: Hmph. How rude of you to say such things! I'll send you to your sister! Prepare yourself!! Death Quotes Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher)'' Erinys is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: Etymology The Erinyes, singular Erinys, are goddesses of vengeance from Greek mythology, said to have been born of Uranus's body after he was slain by his son Kronos. Normally residing in the underworld, the Erinyes ascended to the earth to pursue the wicked. They are also known as Furies, the origin of Erinys's Japanese name. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Female Characters